warriorslegendsoftroyfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors: Legends of Troy
' Warriors: Legends of Troy '''is a game made by the Koei Company in 2010. It has 8 diffrent characters that you can play as (four on the Trojan side and four on the Greek side) Gameplay The game will support online co-op and competitive play and will have even more blood in it than any other game that they've created up to 2010. Plot The game is set during the ten year Trojan War and features supernatural elements, such as appearances from the Greek gods. The game is based upon literature such as the IIiad. Each level is introduced by a Homeric bard telling the story of the war with images in the style of Greek red-figure Pottery. The game also has story-driven cutscenes showing the events of the entire war. The story perspective alternates between the Trojan and Greek forces. The game begins with Achilles, Patroclus and the Myrmidons arriving on the shores of Troy, defeat the Trojans defending the beach and destroy their war machines to clear the area for the approaching Greek army. After the other Greeks arrive, Agamemnon orders Achilles, Patroclus, Odysseus and Ajax to continue clearing the area of Trojans in order to make camp for their army. After Achilles shows his rebellious behaviour towards Agamemnon, he, Patroclus, Odysseus and Ajax battle through hordes of Trojans and after clearing the area to make camp, Odysseus blames himself for starting the Trojan War due to an oath he had contributed to Tyndareus, king of Sparta and father of Helen, where he wanted to marry Helen to Menelaus at her request without violence from her other suitors, and Odysseus offers a solution: to make an oath with all the suitors to protect Helen's marriage, no matter who her husband is. After all of the suitors agree to this oath, Helen marries Menelaus, while Odysseus is married to Penelope. When Paris abducted Helene, Menelaus uses the same oath to launch a war against Troy to retrieve his wife. As the Greek forces begin attacking the Trojan civilians, Hector, Deiphobus and a band of Trojans set out to save them and defeat the attacking Greek forces, while Hector defeats Patroclus in a duel, causing him and the Greeks to retreat. When Paris was born, the sacred seer Aisakos foresees that he will bring the destruction of Troy and to prevent this, Priam orders his servant, Agelaus, to kill Paris, but Agelaus is unable to kill the infant and instead raises Paris as his own son, naming him Alexandros. Many years later, Alexandros, a shepherd, enters a fighting tournament to win back a bull that the Trojans stole from him, but when he learns that he must fight against Hector and Deiphobus, the greatest swordsmen of Troy, he frees the bull and tries to take it back by forces. However, Deiphobus chases after him and is about to kill him at the altar of Zeus, when Cassandra, the cursed prophetess, reveals that Alexandros is Paris, Priam's lost son. Alexandros is brought before Priam where he learns the truth about his birth from the king and Agelaus. Due to Agelaus' pleas and affection for Paris, Priam accepts Paris as his son and makes him a prince of Troy. A year after being brought back into the royal family of Troy, Paris is visited by three goddesses: Hera, Athena and Aphrodite, who ask him to choose who is the most beautiful of all of them, but Paris chooses Aphrodite, who then allows him to seduce and abduct Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world. Menelaus, who had welcomed and greeted Paris as a friend, is furious at this betrayal and rallies a vast Greek army to retrieve his wife back. Determined to end the war and prove his honour to the Trojans, Paris aids Deiphobus in fighting the Greeks and challenges Menelaus to a duel, where Paris nearly defeats Menelaus, but the king gets the upper hand and is about to finish off the princes, when Aphrodite magically spirits Paris away from the battlefield back to his palace where he is reunited with Helen. As the years pass, Achilles conquers cities and villages near Troy and while invading Lyrnessus, Achilles has a duel with Aeneas, the son of Aphrodite, and defeats him, causing him to retreat and allow Achilles and his men to raid Lyrnessus. Eventually, Mynes, the older king of Lyrnessus, challenges Achilles to a duel, where Achilles kills the elderly man. Briseis, Mynes' daughter, grieves over her father's death, curses Achilles for being a heartless murderer and is dragged away to be his slave. Years before the Amazon princess, Penthesilea, joins the Trojan War, she leads the Amazons to Athens to rescue her sister, Queen Hippolyte, after she was abducted by Theseus, king of Athens. They launch a surprise attack on the Athenians and free Hippolyte, while Penthesilea and Theseus engage in a duel, where the Amazon princess hurls a spear at Theseus, but dodges it and it impales Hippolyte, killing her. Penthesilea makes the amazons retreat as she mourns her sister's accidental death. Nine years later in the Trojan War, Ajax accompanies Agamemnon to invade Thebe, the last of Troy's allies, and with his strength, Ajax and the Greeks invade the city and kills King Eetion. After defeating the Thebans, Chryseis, a priest of Apollo, offers anything from the holy treasury to Agamemnon for his daughter's freedom, but the king takes his daughter instead. A deadly plague begins infecting the Greek army, killing or making the Greeks to ill to fight. Achilles and Patroclus set out to ask for mercy at the temple of Apollo. On their way, Thetis, Achilles' mother, appears and warns them to spare Troilus, a Trojan prince who is the son of Apollo. After dispatching hordes of Trojans, Achilles defiantly slays Troilus and gains Apollo's wrath. The god transforms into a huge statue that Achilles fights and destroys. Emerging victorious, Chryseis reveals that Apollo released the plague on the Greeks since Agamemnon took his daughter for himself. After informing the Greeks of this, Achilles demands that Agamemnon give the priest his daughter back. He does and takes Briseis as a compensation, however, Achilles can no longer tolerate Agamemnon and vows to never fight for him again. Hector leads the Trojans in pushing back the Greeks and defeats Ajax in a duel, while Menelaus and Odysseus raid the Thracian camp, killing all of them and the king, Rhesus. The next day, Hector leads the Trojans in breaching the Greek wall where the Trojan prince fights and kills an enormous Cyclops that was sent by Poseidon, while Agamemnon finds himself surrounded by the Trojans, with Menelaus, Ajax and Odysseus fighting their way to rescue the wounded king. As Odysseus and Agamemnon rest at the camp, Menelaus commands Ajax to destroy the Trojans and their war machines that are destroying the Greeks ships. Ajax fights his way through more trojans, destroys their war machines and defeats Sarpedon, son of Zeus, in a duel, forcing him and the other trojans to retreat, and sees Achilles fighting in combat, but doesn't realise it is actually Patroclus. As the Trojans gain the upper hand and invade the Greek camp, Paris and Deiphobus join Hector to drive the Greeks away from their shores for good. During the battle, Paris hears Hera's voice calling his name and after clearing the area, the angered goddess sends a griffin to kill him as punishment for choosing Aphrodite as the most beautiful goddess. Paris kills the beast and sets fire to the Greek ships where he sees Patroclus disguised as Achilles fighting the Trojans. After Agamemnon returns Briseis and pleads for Achilles to help the Greeks fight against the Trojans, the arrogant and defiant warrior refuses, but Patroclus persuades Achilles to let him dress in his armour and lead the Greeks against the Trojans. Although reluctant to send his friend into battle, Achilles warns Patroclus not to cross the river. However, after sending the trojans to retreat, Patroclus pursues them and fights Hector in a duel. Besting the trojan prince in combat, Patroclus is about to kill him when Apollo curses him, allowing Hector to kill Patroclus. Upon seeing that it was Patroclus he killed, Hector is shocked that it wasn't Achilles and steals his armour. Learning that Patroclus is dead, Achilles grieves for his fallen friend as Thetis arrives with new armour that was forged by Hephaestus. Vowing to avenge his comrade's death, Achilles fights his way through hordes of Trojans, defies the river god Scamander by killing a horde of undead warriors that the god resurrects and finally reaches Hector, who requests that the loser should be buried, but Achilles rejects his request. Aeneas is sent by Priam to find allies for Troy and persuades Penthesilea to join the Trojans' cause for an honourable death on the battlefield. Aeneas, Penthesilea and Priam travel to the temple of Apollo and Artemis for Penthesilea to have a cleansing from Priam and fight and defeat the Greek forces in their path. Reaching the temple gates, Penthesilea is haunted by the ghost of Hippolyte, defeats her sister's spirit and after the cleansing ceremony, Priam, Aeneas and Penthesilea learn of Hector's fight with Achilles. Achilles and Hector duel, with Achilles killing Hector and mutilates his corpse, while his family and all of Troy mourn the loss of their greatest warrior. Aeneas and Penthesilea engage in combat against the Greeks, where Penthesilea fights and defeats Odysseus, causing the king to retreat, with Penthesilea, Aeneas and the trojans following him where they eventually find Achilles. Penthesilea and Achilles fight in a duel, where Achilles kills the Amazon princess, but regrets his action as he could have had a relationship with her. Following the deaths of Hector and Penthesilea, Memnon, king of the Eithiopians, arrives at Troy to fight the Greeks, but he is soon killed by Achilles, who leads his men to invade Troy itself. Paris defends his home and witnesses Achilles killing Deiphobus at the altar of Zeus. Wanting to avenge his brothers, Paris engages in a duel with Achilles, who is soon forced to retreat when the Trojans gain the upper hand and cause the Greeks to retreat Achilles killing Deiphobus at the altar of Zeus. Wanting to avenge his brothers, Paris engages in a duel with Achilles, who is soon forced to retreat when the Trojans gain the upper hand and cause the Greeks to retreat. As Achilles retreats, Paris shoots an arrow that strikes the warrior's heel and then fires several more arrows into him, killing him and avenging his brothers' deaths. Odysseus and Ajax rescue Achilles' corpse, enter a secret passageway into Troy to steal the Palladium from the temple of Athena as prophecy holds that this artifact must be taken for Troy to fall, while Achilles and Patroclus' ashes are mixed in a golden urn. Athena, angered by the theft of her sacred object, seeks vengeance by striking Ajax with madness, causing the prince to hallucinate of his own allies accusing him to be a traitor with Ajax killing delusional images of Menelaus, Odysseus, Agamemnon and Achilles. During this confusing hallucination, Ajax confronts Lyssa, the spirit of mad rage, and kills her. After realising that he was actually killing a flock of sleep, Ajax cannot bear the madness and commits suicide by throwing himself upon a sword embedded in the ground. Shortly after Ajax's death, Odysseus builds a massive wooden horse and hides himself, Menelaus and several other men inside, while the other Greeks will sail to an island and hide. When the Trojans see the horse, they consider it as a gift to Athena to calm her anger for the theft of the Palladium and take it back inside their city. As night falls, Odysseus, Menelaus and the other men sneak out of the horse and open the gates to allow the rest of the Greeks to invade Troy, setting fire to the city and killing many Trojans. In the midst of chaos, Paris forces Aeneas to save his family and flee, while Cassandra prophecies that Aeneas will escape and discover an empire that will be greater than Greece and Troy combined. As Odysseus and Menelaus invade the royal palace and find Helen, Paris and Priam. The prince fires an arrow into Menelaus' shoulder, wounding him, with Odysseus and Paris fighting each other. Odysseus defeats Paris, who makes a plea for his father and Helen's safety, but Menelaus stabs and kills Paris. As Menelaus is about to kill Helen, Odysseus stops to prevent needless bloodshed, with Menelaus recognizing Helen's true beauty and takes her back as his wife. Priam begs Odysseus and Menelaus to spare some of the people of Troy, but Agamemnon enters the palace and unceremoniously kills Priam. Disgusted by Agamemnon's needless act, Odysseus tells him that killing Priam wasn't necessary, but the arrogant, greedy king continues to proclaim the fall of Troy and the house of Priam and beheads Paris and Priam, while Odysseus leaves the palace. Aeneas fights and kills many Greek soldiers, saves his family and many other civilians and helps them escape Troy via a hatch, but that collapses and Aeneas finds himself surrounded by Agamemnon and a group of Greek soldiers. Agamemnon shows Aeneas the heads of Priam and Paris and proclaims that he will conquer Troy and all of the cities in the land. Disgusted by the greedy king's act, Aeneas engages in a duel with him, kills him, and escapes from the Greek army as the walls of Troy collapses him. Remembering Cassandra's prophecy, Aeneas climbs through the debris, escapes from Troy and reunites with his family and the other survivors. As Aeneas, his family and the survivors sail way from the smoking ruins of ''In refrence of Wikiapedia Gallery Logo3.jpg imagesCA7D1KJ5.jpg imagesCAZDXY9C.jpg imagesCAFD6IG1.jpg imagesCA0YOS6C.jpg imagesCA9J5P4H.jpg imagesCAVBTS1W.jpg Category:Warriors: Legends of troy